Snoring, although not a disease, is commonly found in nearly half of the world's population. It can affect one's health and also creates great annoyance to others.
Many proposals to alleviate snoring have been proposed, including both devices and medicaments. One such proposed treatment for snoring in use in other countries is nasal drops containing an amount of dioacorea oppoaita as the sole active ingredient.
Although nasal drops incorporating dioacorea oppoaita are satisfactory in many respects for the treatment of snoring, the availability of dioacorea oppoaita for use is limited, particularly in the United States. In addition to the limited availability of dioacorea oppoaita, the effectiveness of these nasal drops is limited to the effectiveness of the single active ingredient, dioacorea oppoaita.
Homeopathic treatments are rapidly gaining in popularity and acceptance in the United States. Homeopathy relies upon the administration of small doses of substances, typically natural herbs and herb extracts. Homeopathic remedies are believed to achieve a therapeutic effect by inducing natural body mechanisms to return to their proper level of activity, characteristic of a healthful state. Homeopathic remedies function in a different manner than traditional pharmaceuticals in that they generally do not require high concentrations of active ingredients to produce the desired effects. Minute quantities of their active ingredients are often adequate to achieve the desired result. Homeopathic medicaments provides natural and relatively inexpensive alternatives to traditional remedies. Accordingly, there is a great need for a treatment for snoring using homeopathic ingredients which are widely available.